


Shiver, Part II

by ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Misty just wants to be natures hero, THEYRE SO CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine/pseuds/ThisMasterpieceIsOnlyMine
Summary: Misty and Cordelia are watching an unexpected snowstorm from inside the Academy, but are interrupted by a rescue mission.





	Shiver, Part II

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me a few weeks ago based on one day that I came home from work and saw a teeny little bird just hopping around on the sidewalk pretty confused, in the middle of a freak snowstorm (He was okay though, and flew away a few minutes later!), and I wanted to write a little something about it with these two. That's all really 😅♡

"This is so nice, Dee... It's much nicer watching the snow from inside, even if it _is_ the middle of April and we should be out there plantin' flowers and havin' a picnic." Misty giggled into her mug of spiked hot chocolate as she cuddled into Cordelia, while they sat comfortably by the fire in her office and watched the freak snowstorm rage on from behind the floor to ceiling window, safe and warm underneath Cordelia's biggest, coziest blanket.  
  
"Isn't it? I told you this was the best seat in the house for snowstorms. I'm glad I finally have someone to share it with, though... It's much nicer having you here to squeeze and snuggle up to instead of myself and a blanket all on my own." Cordelia smiled back, bending her head to kiss the top of Misty's wild head of curls when Misty jumped, as if she'd been spooked by something.  
  
"Delia look! Right there, down on the street... You see that? Is that an animal? Aww, wait, it's a lil bird... I don't think he can take off in wind like this, he looks so little..." Misty trailed off and they watched the tiny bird struggle to hop around on the concrete for a moment, before Misty gently pushed Cordelia's arms from around her, set her mug down and jumped to her feet.  
  
"I gotta go get him Dee, he'll freeze! I love you, I'll be right back!" She kissed Cordelia once on her forehead and suddenly was gone, leaving Cordelia confused until she saw Misty appear in front of her eyes on the sidewalk, shivering with her arms crossed over herself as she approached the baby bird.  
  
Cordelia couldn't see much through the haze of blowing snow, but she could make out that Misty was saying _something_ to the tiny creature, crouching to as close to his height as she could get, so as to not scare the bird as she approached it slowly, and before Cordelia knew it she had snatched it up and wrapped it in her velvety blue shawl and she appeared not a minute later back inside the office, soaked to the bone and holding the bird in her hands.  
  
"Damn it, Misty..." Cordelia couldn't help but smile at her girlfriend's penchant for coming to nature's rescue in the middle of snowstorms, standing and bringing the blanket to meet her in the middle of the office and wrapping her up tightly, being careful not to disturb the bird in her hands as they moved back towards the fire. When they both sat down and Misty settled against Cordelia's chest again, she shifted her hands just a little to reveal a tiny little brown head between her fingers, the bird's little black eyes flitting around as it chirped softly.  
  
"Aww, you're sweet, little guy! It's okay, you're safe. I ain't gonna hurt ya, I just want you t' get warm, the snow wasn't treatin' ya very well, was it? Your flock musta come home real early, huh? Didn't know what the hell that was outside, did ya..." Cordelia sat and listened in amazement as Misty stroked the bird's tiny head with her thumb, murmuring to it sweetly and comforting it as best as a witch could a bird. She was constantly amazed by Misty's skill with plants and animals, and the way she could heal and comfort any of Mother Nature's creations as if it was as easy as a flick of her finger.  
  
"You're amazing." Cordelia verbalized the thought quietly, wrapping her arms just a little tighter around Misty's middle and squeezing just a little as she left a short trail of kisses in that spot below her ear she knew that Misty loved, her heart melting at just how _wonderful_ the woman in her arms was, and how lucky she felt that _she_ was the one who got to love and cherish her for the rest of time.  
  
"I only did what was right, Delia. I wasn't gonna let him suffer out there. Hmm... What should we call you, little guy? I think I'll name you... Christine!"  
  
" _Misty_." Cordelia tried when she heard the name, giggling to herself.  
  
"What? It's a nice name!" Misty shot back, playfully scrunching her nose up in an adorable grin to protest Cordelia's disapproval of the name. "So what? He's a bird! Call him Chris if you want!"  
  
"I just don't want you getting so attached so fast, he's a wild animal! We have to let him go when the weather clears up, the walls of an academy are no place for a sparrow, honey. He probably wants to go back to his nest, y'know?" Cordelia broke the news gently, so it was as soft on Misty as possible.  
  
Misty's face fell at the realization, nodding and attempting a soft smile at Cordelia's words. She held the bird a little closer to her chest as she processed it, looking down at his tiny little face and giggling quietly when he closed his eyes and chirped when she rubbed his little head.  
  
"Yeah, guess you're right. Sorry, Christine. But you come back and visit once all this clears off, alright? Now, let's go and find ya somethin' to eat, hm?"

* * *

  
  
_**Two Days Later** _  
  
  
The snow had finally cleared and melted away almost forty-eight hours later, and Misty was dreading the moment Cordelia would approach her to say it was time to let Christine go. She had tried not to be, but over the past two days she had found herself growing attached to the little bird, her heart melting when he bowed his tiny head at her when she passed so she could stroke his feathers, the way he hopped up onto her shoulder and arm when she entered the greenhouse (Where she and Cordelia had both decided he would feel most at home and able to roam and fly freely for the time being), and the way he burst into song at random intervals, making her alone time in the greenhouse a little less lonely when Cordelia was too busy with Supreme business to join her.  
  
It was after breakfast now, and Misty was almost out the back door of the academy to head to the greenhouse when something inside of her told her to go and get Cordelia, that she would probably want to say goodbye to their new little friend as well, and as quickly as she could to not delay the inevitable any longer she moved up the staircase and turned the corner to her girlfriend's office, stopping dead in her tracks at the sight before her.  
  
Cordelia's office door was wide open, and from where she stood in the hallway Misty could see her sitting at her desk with a stack of papers, humming to herself... When the tune instantly got repeated back to her in chirps, from their little bird friend perched high on her shoulder while she worked. Cordelia stopped between every paper that she graded to praise him, petting his head or nuzzling her nose into his wing every time he sang back at her.  
  
"Well I'll be damned, Miss ' _We can't keep a bird_ '!" She giggled, entering the room and perching herself on the edge of her girlfriend's desk, leaning over for a soft kiss. She felt Cordelia smile against her lips, and when she pulled back she saw her girlfriend's gorgeous face was flushed a deep red. "Aw, Delia, you're attached! You love him!"  
  
Cordelia sighed in defeat, nodding at something across the room. In the corner of the office stood a tall structure meant for domestic birds to perch on, safely and out of a cage. Misty looked back at her with a cocked eyebrow, confused as to what she meant.  
  
"Dee..."  
  
"I went out into the greenhouse early this morning, he flew right onto my shoulder and started chirping like he does... He got to me. It's like he was trying to tell me he didn't want to go." She shrugged nonchalantly, smiling at Misty's sweetly shocked expression. "When I left, I went straight to the pet store to get the perch, there's some birdseed out in the greenhouse too. I think he's still young enough that we could probably domesticate him easily, and he's already well on his way with how he is with us. You got me, he's yours now." She smiled, throwing her hands up in surrender as Misty nearly keeled over from happiness, wanting to throw her arms around her girl but trying not to disturb Christine's spot. So instead she cradled Cordelia's head in her hand and brought it close so she could give her cheek a prolonged kiss, thanking her for their new pet.  
  
"Oh, Delia, thank you! You hear that, lil buddy? You're ours now! You don't have to go!" Cordelia could have cried at how _happy_ Misty sounded talking to their new pet, and she knew she'd made the right choice adopting the bird as theirs.  
  
She watched in amazement as Misty held her finger out for the tiny creature, and he hopped down from Cordelia's shoulder and onto Misty's arm, giving her an affectionate little peck with his beak as he hopped his way up to her shoulder and she rubbed his little head underneath her thumb. As Misty distracted herself with her new pet, Cordelia stood and made her way to stand behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist and snuggling into her as best she could.  
  
Carefully guiding the bird onto the perch Misty straightened and turned in Cordelia's embrace, raising an adorable eyebrow at her.  
  
"Well you sure are cuddly today!" She giggled, bringing her hands up to let one cup Cordelia's cheek and the other run through her hair, admiring the beautiful, strong, incredible woman she got to call hers. Cordelia flushed slightly at the callout, smiling and bringing her forehead to rest against Misty's.  
  
"Yes, well, I can't resist when you look so adorable, you and your little pet sparrow... Ugh!" She groaned playfully, winding her arms around Misty's neck and bringing their lips together in a slow, tender kiss. Her heart went up in flames when she felt Misty's lips curl into a smile just before they collided, just wanting to drown in the feeling of holding this gorgeous and wild-hearted woman in her arms.  
  
"I love you, Misty Day." She breathed softly when they parted, heart racing.  
  
"I love you more, Cordelia Goode!" Misty tried, giggling.  
  
"Nonsense! Not possible!" Cordelia shot back, attempting to bite back a fit of laughter at the playfully competitive expression that now graced Misty's face.  
  
"You wanna bet?" Misty challenged, pressing her forehead to Cordelia's and sliding her hands around her back, teasingly dragging her fingertips just underneath the hem of her blouse and making her shiver. Cordelia finally couldn't hold it in any longer, and burst out in laughter as she held Misty closer.  
  
"Oh, just shut up and kiss me..."  
  
"Now, _that_ I won't argue with."  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading, your comments would be super loved and appreciated ♡♡


End file.
